This invention relates generally to virtual machines and, more specifically, relates to client and server applications running in the same physical server.
Virtual machines are software implementations of machines such as computers. Virtual machines execute programs like their physical counterparts. That is, an execution of a program on a virtual machine should be identical to execution the same program on a physical machine.
Processing power has increased to the extent that a server application and multiple client applications may be executing at the same time within a single physical server. Typically, the server application is executed in one virtual machine, while the multiple client applications are executed in multiple additional virtual machines (e.g., one virtual machine for each client application), and all of this execution occurs on a single physical server.